


Recollect

by klonoafan5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Headcanon, Some Humor, Sonic 2006, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: v.To remember (something) or call (something) to mind.





	Recollect

Hidden deep in the heart of Soleanna was a major uproar of festivities as the adult princess avidly waved to her followers, wielding the ceremonial torch in her hands. Suddenly, a mighty gust of wind howled throughout the city, its breeze almost blew her away yet for some reason it felt somewhat familiar to her. Almost as if she felt this before..

"Miss Elise?" The voice of one of her dear maids snapped her back into focus as the dwindling feeling of immense nostalgia began to slowly fade away from her mind. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine... I just thought I heard someone call my name. Someone very close to me yet I can't seem to remember why..."

"Surely it was just the wind." One of the women said dismissively.

"Maybe you're right." Elise murmured. 

Unbeknownst to the crowd below, a lone brown hedgehog was watching her from one of the building's rooftops, his caramel eyes filled with content before moving on. As he was strolling down the sidewalk, the teenage animatrope froze when his ears picked up a sound coming from behind his back. He swiftly turned around to see a blue portal appear before him. 

_A time portal? But why would that be here-_

His train of thought was soon halted by a snow white hedgehog falling out of it and collapsing onto the ground. While the portal was coming to a close, the hedgehog slowly got up from the floor, angrily grumbling to himself while brushing off his fur. 

The grumpiness in his amber eyes faded once they met with his.

"Shadow?"

"Sliver?"

"What are you here?" The brown hedgehog questioned. "I thought you went back to the future to stop Iblis with Blaze."

"We did, but Blaze..." He frowned. "She sacrificed herself to save it. Fortunately, since you and Elise went back to erase his existence, everything else that happened have been wiped clean. But before I could get the chance to experience this for myself, that time portal appeared and sucked me in."

"I see. Can you go back?"

Sliver sighed deeply. "I could try, but I can't. Not without having two Chaos Emeralds. And even if I found them and was able to go back, I'm pretty sure I would eventually meet myself from the new timeline. And whenever two versions of the same person meet each other, things usually don't turn out so well..."

"Well, I guess we're all here then." 

The two hedgehogs stopped to see Sonic walking towards them.

"I'm just surprised to see you here, Silver."

"Well, you see, I-Wait you remember who I am?!"

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are. When I found myself back at work, I thought that everything we've been through-Shadow's death, meeting Mephiles, defeating Solaris-was just one big crazy dream. Then I got a invite from Tails and suddenly it hit me."

"But how come we are the only ones who remembered everything?" Sliver murmured to himself.

"Who knows. Must be some sort of god of fate tying us together. The possibilities are endless." Sonic suggested nonchalantly. “How about we just put this aside for now and enjoy the festival while it lasts? I heard that they had a really good diner. Maybe they got chili dogs!"

"You always think about chili dogs." Shadow remarked.

"Not all the time!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!”

"Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Silver sighed before smiling at their lighthearted antics. 

It was going to take him a while get used to being in the present, but as long as he was with his friends, a while may not be too long. 


End file.
